Behind These Eyes, Within This Voice
by 17Paramore Brand New Eyes17
Summary: Hayley Jacobi is a singer/songwriter who needs quiet so she can pracise singing. So she moves in with her dad Robbie Jacobi who happens to live in Forks and what should happen when she meets Embry Call.
1. Moving

_All passengers please fasten your seat belts while we prepare for take-off thank you._

Today I was leaving home to go live with my dad Robbie. I said my good byes to my mom Charlotte and my step-dad Kurt and my home in Seward, Alaska.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of rain and clouds. That was where I was moving.

_All passengers please remain seated while we prepare for landing._

I climbed off the plane and grabbed my suitcases. Robbie was waiting for me with his black Holden VZ Ute.

"Hey Hayley." He said, smiling as he gave me a hug.

"Hey dad."

Robbie helped me place my luggage in the back of his Ute.

"How was the your flight?" he asked when we were strapped in.

"It was okay." I murmured staring out the window.

"Shadow will be happy to know that you're home."

Shadow is my Alaskan Malamute.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well she's grown quite a bit."

We were quiet after that. It had been a while since we last seen each other. Finally we made it to Robbie's. I could hear Shadow barking with excitement. He still lived in the three-bedroom house that he had bought when he was still with my mother.

Robbie helped me bring my stuff upstairs. Robbie gave me the second largest room while he had the smallest, which left the largest room for if we had any quest. There were two bathrooms both in which had spa baths and showers. Shadow raced into my bedroom wagging her tail.

"Shadow!" I said excited.

She barked twice.

I gave her a hug while her tail continued wagging.

"I missed you."

She licked my face a few times.

"Shadow." I muttered wiping my face. I started to unpack my suitcases, putting away all my clothes in the dresser. And my other belongings on the shelves, meanwhile Shadow just laid on my already made bed breathing quietly.

Robbie had registered me at a school called Quileute Tribal School since Forks High School was full. I would be the only white person there. Everyone there would be tan with either black or brown hair while I had ivory skin with blond hair, a curiosity, and a freak, someone who would never fit in, never belong.

When I finished putting away my stuff away, I joined Robbie downstairs and sat on the couch next to him watching TV.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Steak and potatoes." He said

"Want some help?"

"Yeah okay."

We got up from the couch and started to make dinner. He got me to peel the potatoes while he cooked the steak.

"How's Charlotte?" He asked.

I hated it when Robbie asked questions about mom because I knew it upset him to know that she was with another man and not him.

"She's fine."

"That's good." He murmured.

I could see the sadness in his eyes. He still cares about her.

"You okay dad?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

I could see him struggling to hold back the tears.

We ate in complete silence. Even though I hadn't seen Robbie in years I knew when he needed his quiet time. It wasn't until I finished doing the dishes that he started talking again.

"How's the singing coming along?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually."

"Anything new?"

"I'm working on one."

"What's it called?" he asked curious.

"I have no idea to be honest."

"You should play me something one day?"

"One day." I agreed.

It was difficult to sleep on my first night in Forks. Sleeping in a room a hadn't seen in years felt weird but also because I had school tomorrow.


	2. Feelings

Since I didn't have a car Robbie dropped me off at school. It was raining and cold as I made my way over to the front office. As I was walking I noticed everyone looking at me, pointing. As soon as I got my schedul I headed towards my first class. As I walked through the hallway everyone stared.

_If I had the power to become invisible now would be a good time to use it._

I took my papers to the teacher and took a seat at the back of the classroom trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

No success

"Hey, you." Said a girl a few desks away from me. I looked at her.

"Yeah, you." She said. "How much your kicks cost ya?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed down to her feet and I noticed she was wearing the same boots as me.

"I paid $25 for mine. You?" she said

"Free. I found them sitting next to some drunk guy in Vancouver."

"You win."

I smiled and looked at the front of the classroom. When the girl came over and sat next to me.

"You're new here huh?"

"Yeah." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Forks High was full."

"Oh I'm Kim by the way."

"Hayley."

Kim seemed nice not the bitchy type. She had smooth silken black hair and russet-coloured skin and was several inches taller than me. Kim walked me to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat at the end table with a few of her friends who she introduced me to. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. It was a message from Robbie.

Will be home late tonight. Catch the bus home. Love you R

I didn't mind catching the bus. I caught a bus to and from school everyday up in Seward. The bus wasn't crowded like the one in Seward was. It gave me time to think. When I got home I went to my room and started to write in my diary.

Dear Diary

_First days at new schools always feel the same. Like suddenly you're on a new planet. Breathing a new atmosphere._

"Hayley?" Robbie called.

"Hey dad!" I yelled from my bedroom.

I could hear him coming up the stairs. Probably coming to ask me how school was.

"How was school?" he asked when he arrived at my bedroom door.

_Next thing you know I'll be reading minds._

"It was okay." I mumbled.

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

The next day was better…and worse.

It was better because I had made quite a few friends in just two days everyone was so nice and welcoming. It was worse because even though I had made some friends people still stared.

As Kim and I walked to the cafeteria I must have been too busy talking to Kim when I bumped into someone. It was a girl she was taller than Kim with curly black hair, a tight light pink tank top, and a pink mini skirt and when I say mini I mean so mini that you could probably see her ass cheeks on the other side.

"Sorry." I said.

"Watch where you walk white trash." She snapped

Walking past me in heels that were much too high for her.

"What did you say?" I retorted.

"You heard me." She said over her shoulder.

Fucking skank

"Don't worry about her." Kim said as we continued to head to the cafeteria. "She calls me a fat cow all the time."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Tanya Moore the school slut." Kim answered.

We sat at the end table once again. Just chatting with some of her friends. When five enormous boys well actually they looked more like men walked through the cafeteria doors to go and get some lunch. They were all huge with muscles in fact their muscles were so big you could see their biceps and eight-packs showing against their shirts they were so hot.

They were all laughing and punching each other's arms playfully as they grabbed their food. And then they made their way over to our table.

Oh shit

"Hey babe." One of them said giving Kim a kiss on the cheek as he and the other sat down beside us.

"Hey." She said blushing.

"Hey there." Another said to me.

"Oh guys this is Hayley." Kim introduced me. "Hayley this is Jared." She gestured to the guysiting next to her. "Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Embry."

"Nice to meet you Hayley." Jacob said.

"Likewise." I smiled.

I chatted all lunchtime with Kim and the boys. The one named Embry just stared at me the whole time. In my opinion he was the hottest.


	3. Questions

It was the last class for the day I took my seat and waited for the teacher. Then Embry was right next to me.

"Hey, again do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"No not at all." I said.

"Thanks."

He took his seat next to me. The teacher arrived and started the lesson. Today we were studying the film ' Blood and Chocolate'. As soon as soon as the room was dark the movie began I had already seen this movie a dozen times so I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms and prepared for the long wait.

"Don't you like this movie?" Embry whispered.

"No I do its just I've seen it so many times. It's actually one of my favorites." I said.

"What's your favorite scene?"

"The first hunt where you see them transform."

"I've seen this movie aswell I think it's pretty cool."

"What's your favorite scene?" I asked.

"The part where Vivian and Aidan kiss for the first time." Embry said.

Weird I thought guys liked all that blood, guts, and fighting stuff. Maybe he was different.

We were quite for a long moment just watching the movie.

"So you just moved here?" Embry asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Where from?"

"Alaska."

"Hang on your Hayley, Hayley who?"

"Jacobi."

"Oh so your Robbie's kid huh?"

"Yep the one and only." Isaid "How did you know?"

"I know him."

"Oh."

"So why did you move here?"

"I missed my dad and I needed some quite time so I could practice my singing."

"You sing?"

Wow this guy could ask a lot of questions.

"Well yeah." I said.

"Awesome my friends and I are in a band."

"Cool what's your band called?"

"Unwritten Wolves."

"Nice."

Just then the lights switched on just a few seconds before the bell rang.

"C ya Embry." I said.

I packed up my books and headed out through the door.

I was walking though the parking lot when Embry caught up to me.

"Hey, um I know you don't know me that well but I was wondering if you would mind me driving you home?" He asked nervously. Brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Um sure why not my dad was gunna be home late anyway."

Embry smiled happily and led me to his car. His car was a old white chevy but I didn't care as long as I was riding with him I was happy.

"So what kind of music do you sing?" He aked as we drove out of the car park.

"Anything really but mostly punk and rock." I answered.

Then suddenly out of nowhere I just started to stare at his muscles Imean could you blame me they were huge and gorgeous. He was gorgeous too gorgeous.

"Impressive huh?" Embry said as he noticed my staring.

"Oh sorry." I blushed snapping my eyes to the front.

"I don't mind." He said flexing his biceps.

Show off

He switched on the radio and listened to what was playing. I listened hard since his radio had bad reception but I didn't care. I listened to the lyrics and realized it was one of my favorite songs. I began to sing along with the singer, I didn't care if I was in a car with someone I hardly knew. I loved to sing.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

I sang with all my heart no matter where I was or whom I was with. The song ended and I took a deep breath singing with that much effort can really take it out of you.

"Wow." Embry said, "You're pretty good."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been singing for?"

"6 years." I said.

"Jeez with a voice like that you should be famous."

"I'm not_ that_ good." I disagreed.

"Are you kidding me."

"This one." I pointed to the house on the right. He parked up my driveway and turned off the engine.

"Thanks for the ride." I said

"No problem."

I was about to hop out of his car when he spoke.

"Hayley?"

I turned and faced him to see what he wanted. He opened his mouth but then hesitated and closed it again.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said.

"Okay c ya." I waved.


	4. Youthful

I closed his car door and headed towards the house. When I reached the door I waved to Embry as he backed out of the driveway.

Dad still wasn't home yet so I decided to cook dinner to give myself something to do and so Robbie wouldn't complain about dinner not been done. By the time the chicken and smashed potatoes were done Robbie arrived home.

"Hey, you." Robbie said as he stepped in the door.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I placed our plates onto the table.

We ate quietly for a few minutes.

"So how was school?" Robbie asked.

"It was okay."

I stared at my plate and pondered with my food I hadn't forgotten about what that Tanya Moore girl said to me.

"Made any friends?" He asked

"Um Kim-" I started

"Kim Parker?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah."

"Great girl your lucky to be friends with her."

Then that reminded me.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a guy named Embry?"

"Yep great boy, very helpful when needing to budge a few logs why?"

"Nothing he just said he knew you."

"Oh."

I cleared the table and washed the dishes. I decided it was time to go and catch up on my singing. So I went upstairs and grabbed my guitar and started to play.

I'm just a schoolgirl living in a fantasy world  
Now I'm outspoken  
Walked around for a couple of years  
Trying to convince myself  
It was a plan I was to understand it

They said things to me like you're so beautiful  
You spoke of other things like how much do you charge  
You're youthful you can't hide behind that face  
You're so youthful sit tight and stare

Ad lib

Silence stalks me pushes me through  
I feel so broken  
Turn the lights on a couple of times to see if you would exchange  
I would not know if you turned them off

They said things to me like you're so wonderful  
You spoke of other things like I love you 'cos  
You're youthful you can't hide behind that face  
You're so youthful sit tight and stare

Ad lib

Maybe I'm allowed maybe it's in the book  
Maybe I could shout down the walls  
9 till 5 I hope it doesn't show  
9 till 5 it's not a perfect thing

They said things to me like you're amazing  
You speak of other things like is this going on my bill  
You're youthful you can't hide behind that face  
You're so youthful sit tight and stare

Ad lib

You're Youthful  
You know this time will not do  
You're so youthful I own you now

Ad lib

Youthful yeaaaah...


	5. The Concert

When I finished I took a sip from my glass of water. Singing can be hard on the throat.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, it was raining even harder than it was yesterday. I got up to look out side. Robbie's car was still here. I walked downstairs and found Robbie having a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." I said sitting down in front of him.

"Hey, sweety."

_Since when does he call me sweety?_

"I got a present for you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said gesturing for me to go out the front door.

I grabbed my green jacket and followed Robbie out the front door. When I got outside I looked around and saw a 1972 AMC Ambassador Station Wagon.

"Is that mine?"

Robbie just smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god, Dad thank you so much!" I screamed hugging him.

"Your welcome."

"Where did you find it?" I asked as I released him.

"I found it down in Portland. I saw it and I knew you liked these kind of cars."

He looked at his watched and sighed.

"Well I better get to work don't want to be late."

"Okay thanks Dad."

Robbie left in his ute, waving as he went. I smiled at my new car but remembered it was freezing out here. I rushed inside and sat on the couch next to an already lit fire. The rest of the week I got use to the school and everyone in it. I could just about name all the students at the school. I hung out with Kim and the guys a lot. By the end of the week we were like best friends.

"Hey! Rock concert, baby… Are you in?" Quil asked me.

"What?" I said

"The rock concert tonight you wanna come?"

"Um sure. Where at?"

"School hall nine o clock." Jacob answered.

Kim was at my house helping me with what to wear.

"I like the whole black top with the jeans thing going on." Kim said.

I looked in the mirror and admired my outfit.

"So, they're in a band huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kim replied.

"Who's in what position?"

"Well Embry's on the vocals, Jake lead guitar, Paul base guitar, Quil drums, and Jared keyboards."

"Oh."

"Just wait until you hear them they are so good. Like they sould be famous good."

"Can't wait."

I drove Kim and I to the school hall. We saw everyone entering the hall. When Kim and I made our way inside I swa that the school hall had been transformed into a nightclub. With it's bright and colourful over head lights and band stage.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Cool huh?"

"No kidding."

We moved more into the crowd and that's when the crowd started to cheer. We turned towards the stage and saw Embry and the guys getting ready to play. Kim screamed out in excitement clapping and cheering along with the crowd.

"Hey! What's up everyone?" Embry said into the microphone. Everyone cheered louder.

"We're the Unwritten Wolves!"

The crowd screamed as the guys began to play.

Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes seperate  
As they run

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Starved men die

[Chorus]

Show me how we end this alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time

[Chorus x2]

It's alright [x9]

The crowd erupted with screaming and clapping once again. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at Embry, his voice was so beautiful and full of passion.

"Thank you." Embry said as they began to play another song. Embry.s eyes met mine as he began to sing.

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane


End file.
